


肉文，包含“他们之间什么也没有发生”这句话

by DawnStark



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, Drunk Sam, Drunk Sex, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 00:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4645455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnStark/pseuds/DawnStark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>题目：肉文，包含“他们之间什么也没有发生”这句话</p>
<p>原作：邪恶力量</p>
<p>分级：成人级（NC-17）</p>
<p>配对：Sam/Dean</p>
<p>警示：无警示内容</p>
<p>注释：写手精分七题里的，有肉且长（bu），当作单篇发出来。喝醉的Sam很霸道，肉不香，没捉虫</p>
            </blockquote>





	肉文，包含“他们之间什么也没有发生”这句话

难得的休假，Dean不顾Sam的反对拽着他的弟弟去了酒吧。

“Sammy，人总得给自己放松一会，找点乐子。”Dean用酒瓶子指了指远处聚在一起的女孩子们，“那就是乐子。”

“Dean，你已经说过很多次了。”Sam头疼地坐在Dean身旁的椅子上，夺过他手中的酒倒进两人的杯子里。

他们一边喝着酒一边聊着前几天的案子，Sam只觉得Dean眉飞色舞的样子好看极了。那双绿色的眼睛经过岁月的沉淀愈发漂亮了，他的唇形也很漂亮，饱满，Sam总是忘不了这张嘴撅着的时候的样子，像是在向谁索吻。现在嘴唇微微张开，时不时地触碰在一起，好听的声音从中传出到Sam的耳朵里，甚至能在间隙中看到柔软的舌头。目光上移回到Dean的眼睛，Sam才发现他没有望着自己。

顺着视线，Sam偏过了头，是个性感的姑娘，波浪形的长发自然的垂下，身上好像只穿了两片布，而且快被胸和屁股撑爆了，看上去清凉的很。

Dean就要起身，Sam却及时地摁住了他的肩膀，凑上他的嘴唇。他不知道他在急什么，总之他不想让Dean去那个女人那里。酒香弥漫在唇齿之间，Sam伸出舌头舔了舔那双柔软的唇，双手太过用力以至于他们紧封的嘴里泄出了一声呻吟。Dean抬起膝盖撞开了Sam，又狠狠地拍了一下Sam的脑袋：“冷静点，伙计，看清楚了我是你哥哥！”

周围的人都把目光移到了他们身上，甚至有人在角落吹了一声尖细的口哨。Dean翻了个白眼，拽过Sam的袖子穿过拥挤的舞池走出酒吧。

“该死的，谁知道你酒量这么差，我就不该带你来酒吧。”Dean把Sam推上车，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔地坐到驾驶座上，却下意识地舔了舔嘴唇，“到手的妞没了，我都多长时间没有享受一下美好的夜晚了？”

Sam盯着Dean的脸不放，好像能用目光抓住那条快速闪过的小舌头：“对不起，Dean……”

“闭嘴，Sammy girl.”Dean一脚踩上油门把Impala开的飞快。 一条街加一个转角，他们就找到了一家汽车旅馆。

Dean去上洗手间时Sam订了房间，当Dean出来后去了他们的房间才明白前台一脸“我们了解”的表情。

“发生了什么，伙计。”Dean一进门只看见一张大床，他的弟弟坐在上面，“你不会醉的连话都不会说了吧？我去换间房。”

“只是，这一晚。”Sam用他的狗狗眼看着Dean。Dean又翻了个白眼：“拜托，我们小时候都没有睡在一张床上好吗，Sammy girl.怪不得别人说喝醉了往往能暴露本性……好吧，别这样看我，一张床就一张床。”Dean永远都拒绝不了Sam用那种眼神看着他，他总会见鬼地向他弟弟妥协。

“把外套脱掉，Sam，喝醉了你把习惯都忘掉了。”Dean脱掉了外套搭在椅子上，走到床边时用力踹了已经躺在床上的Sam一脚：“那边去点，大个子。”下一秒他就被Sam直接向下拉过去，Dean只能感受到他们额头相撞的疼痛。

“操！我受够了！”Dean挣扎着从Sam的身上爬起来，屁股从Sam的腰蹭到了跨部，嘴巴一直都没停，“你知道你喝醉了就会像个大龄儿童一样吗？你不仅坏了我的好事，还提出各种各样的要求……”

Dean突然停下，因为他感觉有什么硬的东西戳着他的屁股。同样身为男人他当然知道那是什么，于是用调笑的语气开口想打破他们尴尬的沉默：“Sammy，你硬了。”事实上这让气氛更加尴尬。

“是的，你让它硬起来的，Dean”Sam拽下Dean的手臂，翻个身将他压在床上，俯下身去亲吻他的嘴唇。触感比酒吧里的时候更好，Sam感叹着的时候，Dean猛地偏头打断了这个吻，右手一拳打在了人的小腹：“你个婊子养的！从我身上滚下去！”

Sam用力把想要撑起身子的Dean坐了回去，争斗中抽出自己的皮带在床头绑住他乱动的手，一手摁住他的肩膀，一手解自己的裤链：“乖一点，Dean。”

Dean睁大眼睛不可置信地看着将屁股挪到他胸前的Sam，对方喝了酒的蛮力完完全全制住了他的身体。Sam的阴茎拍打着他的脸，龟头想戳进他的嘴。刚想偏头，Sam的手牢牢地掐住他上颚骨和下颚骨连接处，强迫他张开了嘴，龟头一下顶到了喉咙。

一阵阵的恶心感泛了上来，生理眼泪瞬间流了出来，Sam摸上Dean的头发向下拽去，下巴被迫扬起。紧缩的喉咙却让Sam异常的舒服，不由自主地向里戳刺，将他的粗大填满了Dean的嘴，津液顺着嘴角滴下侧脸。

湿热的口腔让Sam几近疯狂，眼看着Dean逐渐喘不上气才依依不舍地退出来，路过了他的牙齿，疼痛让Sam将精液全部射到了他哥哥的脸上。

Dean吸气到不断的咳嗽，喉咙一阵火辣辣的疼。精液沾到了他上翘的发梢，浓密的睫毛，和挺翘的鼻子，红润且肿起的嘴唇。Dean虚脱地大口呼吸，只能任由Sam解开了他的裤子和衣服，他听见了Sam把它们一起甩到了地上，“你他妈的放手，要不然我就宰了你个小混蛋……”

Sam抓住Dean的腰侧将他翻了过去，拍了一下曲线完美的屁股，一道红印留在了上面：“抬高一点。”

Dean抬起头骂出声：“操你的……！”Sam俯下身来把双指塞进Dean的嘴里里打断了他的咒骂，指尖逗弄着舌根分泌出更多的津液，像刚才一样操着他的嘴，然后抽出来插进了他的后穴，另一只手把Dean的头摁进了枕头里。

“Dean——you're so hot……”Sam低下头舔抵着Dean的耳垂和后颈处，抚摸着那一头漂亮的暗金色短发，后穴里的手指却不像他的语气那样温柔。

Sam满意地听着Dean嘴里此刻只能发出带着哭腔的呜咽：“当你凑到我旁边用眼睛瞪我，还一副大哥的样子骂我的时候，我就想用精液玷污你的脸，把舌头，手指，阴茎或者别的什么塞进你的嘴里。”

Dean浑身都在微微颤抖，因为他浑身无力到只能趴在床上却把屁股的高高的，因为Sam修长的手指在他后穴里搅动，按上他的前列腺，也因为他弟弟在用喑哑的声音在他耳边说着对他的性幻想。

那声音该死的性感。

他的阴茎随着Sam的动作在床垫上磨蹭着，违背着他的意愿硬了起来。窒息感包围着他的大脑，而快感和痛感像烟花一样在脑内炸开，沉重的喘息穿过质地良好的布料。

“你还总让我碰到你做完之后的样子，该死的，慵懒地躺在床上，我都能用眼神舔遍你的身体，也想过去上了你，把阴茎插进你漂亮的小屁股里，然后射到里面，看着你自己把手指伸进去清理我给的东西。”Sam知道因为自己的叙述和面前的美好身体让他重新硬了起来，抽出手指，扶住他的坚挺缓缓插进那个温暖紧致的地方。

“嗯——你……滚出去……！”肠道被反方向挤开，Dean感觉阴茎好像能烫坏他的内壁。

Sam摸上Dean的乳头，另一只手掐住他的腰固定，推进的动作不再温柔，龟头狠狠摩擦过前列腺，那种压迫感让Sam食髓知味，低头吻上Dean的腰窝，阴茎在他的肠道内快速抽送。

“啊——！！”Dean死死抓着皮带，发出变调的呻吟，后穴传来的刺激从脊椎扩散到全身，所有神经触了电一般紧绷着。磨蹭着床单想要向前逃开，却被抓着脚踝重新拖回原位，Sam的阴茎固执地捅开他身体里从未有人到达过的地方，那粗长的东西好像直戳到胃里，今晚的酒液在里面翻滚，Dean甚至想呕吐。

Sam狠狠地向里戳刺，时不时摩擦过那一点，让Dean的腰再次软了下来，手指不知轻重地在那完美的腰线上徘徊，留下一个个青紫的痕迹。

“你真紧……”再次低头吸允着他后颈到肩膀的那块皮肤，Sam抱紧他的腰将他的身体钉在自己的阴茎上，力道大的让接触的声音回荡在整个房间里，还有里面因为剧烈运动发出的黏腻的声响，由几种液体混合成的白沫出现在穴口，缓缓滴落在床单上。

Dean急促短暂的和Sam粗长低沉的喘气声也混合在一起，两人浑身滚烫，Dean的后背紧紧贴着Sam的胸膛，汗水都溶到一起。Dean的双手攥紧了皮带，想要绷紧身体却被Sam一起一伏的动作所击溃，大脑一片空白，仅剩的是充斥身体的快感，还有和弟弟做爱的羞耻。上帝啊这感觉该死的好，让他浑身酥软，连句话都说不出，只能发出无意义的短促的呻吟和咒骂。这种被人压制处于被动的状态还是第一次，身高差和Sam壮实的肌肉看上去像是把Dean圈在怀里。Dean才刚刚想了点什么，又被狂风暴雨般的攻势顶碎。Sam的手握住Dean的阴茎上下撸动，大拇指上粗糙的茧磨过玲口，爆发的快感让Dean终于坚持不住尽数射在床单上和Sam的手里。

突然紧缩的肠道绞的Sam爽到了天上，大脑瞬间的空白，将精液射进了肠道深处。缓慢地抽送几下，Sam抱着Dean的身体侧着倒在床上。

Dean动了动屁股让Sam的阴茎滑了出来，用仅剩的力气挣脱开他的怀抱，然后躺在一边。这让Sam又坐了起来。

“Dean……？”Sam迟疑地开口。

“上帝啊……”Dean闭上眼睛，又睁开，眼前仍是高潮后的一片混乱的错觉，“你只是喝醉了而已，Sammy……”

就当他们之间什么都没有发生。

“不，Dean！”Sam掰过Dean的肩膀，撑在他的上方，固执地让他看着自己，“你知道这只是……这只是一种逃避，不仅是喝醉了，Dean，我说的那些都是真的……我承认把我的哥哥当成性幻想对象是不对的，但是，Dean，我们和别人不一样，你没必要按照他们的想法来想我们。”

Dean一副为难的快哭出来的表情，Sam知道他在犹豫：“你也得承认，你对我不是没感觉，Dean。今晚你很舒服……”

“我认为谁都会舒服的，Sam！”

“但感觉不同！”而且那说明我功夫好。Sam翻过身躺在Dean的旁边，“对于我的粗暴……我很抱歉，Dean。现在我很清醒，所以不会放弃这次机会的。”

“你把这叫做机会？Well，真是一个好机会。是的，我不在乎别人的看法……是我的错吗，Sam？是什么让你不去注意身边那些优秀的能配得上你的好女孩，而把目光放在你糟糕透顶的哥哥身上。”

“你一点也不糟糕，Dean，你配得上最好的，我甚至一直犹豫我到底要不要告诉我的想法，我认为那会玷污你，我甚至觉得我有罪。”Sam握紧了Dean的手，“所以你是承认了吗？给我一个答案，Dean。告诉我要不要坚持下去。”

Dean翻了个身：“我以为我们的家教告诉你坚持才是正确的，Sammy。”

 

END.


End file.
